The Traveler
by pook monster
Summary: Lindsey/Oc When a new arrival in LA catches the attention of both Wolfram & Hart, and Angel, who will she choose to stand with? But who is following this strange young, and why is she attracted to Lindsey? Starts ou as T but will rise to M. So be warned.
1. Chapter 1

A very long author's note and a word explanation.

I have never written an Angel Fanfic before. Mostly because I never watched the show, I got through the first season and half the second before I gave up. However I did fall head over heels for some of the characters like Spike and Lindsey. I by no means think the story I am going to put these characters into is better than original series, I just wanted to explain why the entire cast of characters is probably going to end up very OOC. I hope you enjoy the story and have as much fun reading as I am thinking it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not any of the original Angel characters.

'Thoughts

"Speaking

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'It's been so long, and I'm so tired. I can't remember the last time I could just sit and breathe. But I can't stop, or he'll catch up with me again. He's been following after me for as long as I can remember, which I will admit is not very long, but that is not the point. If He catches up to me then people will start dying again.'

Tam had just hit the city limits of L.A. California. She hoped that with such a large city that she might be able to lose Him for a while and settle someplace. Tam couldn't remember very much of her life, but the short time she could remember, this … monster had been chasing her. And every time she thought she shook him, and stopped somewhere, people started dying.

'I hope this place has enough people around that I can get loose for a while. Maybe sleep for a few days, ugh and eat some homemade food for once. I haven't seen him in quite some time, maybe I lost him at that truck stop outside Vegas. I need to stay vigilant just in case, but so far so good I'll just have to see what happens.'

Tam strolled down one empty street after another. She was pretty confused by the whole place. This place was supposed to be crazy and full of people, but so far, Tam hadn't seen jack squat.

'Jeeze, for a huge city, it sure is deserted. I'm kind of disappointed, where the HELL is everyone?'

Tam wandered through the city in her tattered jeans and boots, adjusting her beanie over her long dark hair. As she passed a window, she stepped over to take a look at herself. As she couldn't really remember what she looked like, she took every opportunity to memorize her face. There were sea glass colored eyes set deep into a very fair skinned face. Framing that face was long dark hair that fell in deep waves down to her breasts. Tam still found it odd that this face greeted her in the mirror or window in this case.

She could remember when she first woke up alone in the desert all of those months ago. She remembered the blinding light of the sun, and the burning heat she felt on her skin as she stumbled along looking for something, but not knowing what. Finally she came across a small town, filled with nice secluded people and a diner with amazing cheeseburgers. When she finally passed out in the middle of the town's main street, she could barely here voices far away.

When she woke she was greeted by a friendly doctor and a nice older woman who turned to be the landlady of the house she had been brought to. The doctor explained Tam's circumstances to her, and assured her she would be alright. The landlady let Tam stay one for free until she ended up getting a job at the diner as a waitress. It was an odd but not totally unpleasant lifestyle, until the first flash happened.

As Tam was becoming friendly with another waitress named Debbie, she started to get flashes of a shadow in the corner of her eye. She wrote it off at first as just hallucinations or perhaps blips of memory trying to come back to her. But the more the flashes came, the more she came to believe that there was something really there, and it was frightening her.

When Tam relayed her worry to Debbie, she simply told her not to worry, it was probably a bug or something, but Tam wasn't convinced. That was when the murder happened. Tam had been heading to work only to be greeted by a line of police tape and the sight of Debbie dead on the floor.

The police were keeping everyone back , but Tam seemed to go deaf, and the was when she saw the flash move past her towards the back of the building. She seemed to bee moving then following the dark shadow down the alley and behind the building. There she saw Him for the first time. He stood near seven foot tall, had wrinkled leathery dark skin, was surrounded by smoke, and one arm was like a spike or sword.

He frightened Tam so badly that she went running out of the straight to her room. Packing her things, she left her dear landlady a note of thanks and her last rent payment. She left the small desert town behind and kept moving west. What towards she didn't know, but she felt that west was where she had to go to be safe.

HONK! HONK! Tam was jolted out of her memories by the honking of a loud horn.

"Oh Shit!" Tam turned just in time to see a semi truck barreling down on her.


End file.
